


Phil Shouldn’t Be Allowed To Speak

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Fluff, M/M, checking into hotels can be awkward enough, or maybe not because dan seems to love laughing at his antics, phil should think before speaking sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Checking into hotels can be awkward enough without Phil trying to make a joke the day after meeting hundreds of people, which seemed to have worn him down more than he realised.





	Phil Shouldn’t Be Allowed To Speak

_Based on the following tweet_ _:_

 

**_18th of April 2017_ **

Phil had been trying to make a joke but it really hadn’t worked out.

Both Dan and Phil really liked Australia and it was one of the reasons they’d submitted themselves to fly across the world. Part of it was also the holiday time in Singapore. Vidcon EU had lost to Cool For The Summer in Australia and with their stage performance and their meet and greet over, the work position of their trip was as well.

Maybe it was meeting so many people yesterday that had messed with Phil’s head. The joke had literally sounded so much better inside of his head. However, he often encountered the problem that his attempts at humour didn’t really make sense to anyone but him.

Dan had tuned into Phil’s special sense of humour after living with him to so many years, but even Dan thought this particular joke was a bit far fetched. Dan actually liked how Phil was more of a lateral thinker and how that dynamic often would challenge Dan to stay alert.

Phil had actually just tried to be friendly and nice to the otherwise grumpy looking receptionist. He thought that maybe she had had a bad day and would appreciate a joke from a tall pale British guy. Phil was actually a lot tanner than usual but next to so many bronzed goddesses like skin on display, he still felt very pale. His skin didn’t absorb colour well, not like Dan’s did.

The receptionist pulled on a strained smile while Dan and Phil had logged up to the desk dragging too big suitcases behind them. Both of had had an absolute nightmare with deciding what to pack because they would be gone for quite a long time.

She spurted out what must have been a common greeting almost mechanically and then asked the name on their reservation. Phil was almost always the one who booked tickets and hotels for him and Dan when they were travelling. Phil liked knowing with confidence that everything was in order and Dan didn’t space out and forget something.

“How many L’s are in your name, sir?” the receptionist lady asked while keeping her fingers poised over the keyboard.

Phil could just have replied with one and then that would have been it but Phil couldn’t control his occasionally odd thinking and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m a one L kind of guy,” Phil replied and heard a chuckle escape his companion.

Dan was tired of checking into hotels but he couldn’t help the small chuckle at Phil’s rather odd way to answer the question. Dan would later wonder if it was his chuckle that had spurred on the next words out of Phil’s lips and Dan sort of hoped that he hadn’t.

“Less lip, more ip,” Phil said and saw how the receptionist’s hands, which had begun typing, froze suddenly. She looked up and almost crooked her head to the side like a confused dog while Dan did a subtle face palm.

Phil realised what he’d said really didn’t make any sense and he wondered what had happened to the joke between when it formed in his brain and how it actually came out. There was nothing to do now other than clearing his throat and pretending that it didn’t happen.

After they tipped the bellhop and finally close the door, Dan shot Phil an amused, one-eye-brow-raised glance.

“Less lip, more ip?” Dan repeated and his mouth curled together in and odd attempt to keep the laughter at bay.

“Yes, obviously,” Phil said seriously and that was the drop that made the cup spill over for Dan. He barked out that loud and genuine laugh that Phil loved, even if their neighbours at home would probably hate when it revealed itself during gaming videos. It didn’t matter anymore. They were moving.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh when Phil spoke with such sincerity. He was sure that Phil, like himself, felt quite worn down after so much social interaction and meeting so many people, so his slip up was understandable but still.

“I just shouldn’t be allowed to speak,” Phil huffed out and let his shoulders drop a bit.

“And deny me the pleasure of witnessing stuff like that? Don’t you dare, Philip ‘one L kind of guy’ Lester!” Dan replied and flopped onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody still enjoying these? 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
